ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo Muguruma
Background Information The Amana Northern Territory. As known by most as what would be the northernmost part of Fire Country. Untouched by the machinations of industry and development found in the village hidden in the rain. The territories right now have been given names but unknown powers however Amana is known to be one of the strongest as well the most neutral. Shinobi who have abandoned their cause usually take refuge here as well. This is where Ringo’s story unfolds as he takes up the teachings of the Unknown Narukagami clan centralized in the Fire country. Although he was born in the Amana territory his future had been decided for him at a very young age. Ringo was adopted by the current head of the Amana territories and in doing so he had a seal branded upon his body. This marked him with that of something special and in time the young mans adoptive father sent him about his way into the fire country to live his life as a shinobi. Ringo was blessed by the mark of the Narukagami oni making him apart of the clan which in turn gave him access to their own Kekkei Genkai. Among other things Ringo was granted one request by that of the Narukagami's blacksmith. Ringo received his gift of a single blade with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side In response to giving Ringo this gift he gave this blade a name much like any of his other creations. The blacksmith merely said "Nomikomu" referring to that of the small bird known as a swallow. Personality & Behavior despite being only 13, he was more experienced than his fellow companions. By then he had been training on his own for 2 years and under izanagi's wing for four years. Despite Izanagi's influence on Ringo, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentor was cold and very serious, Ringo's demeanor was quite the opposite. Appearance he was shown to be a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and crisp feathery yet silky white hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. This accent by a tattered scarf he picked up while practicing his archery. He now also wears a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it. Protecting his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He also has a tattoo of the number "6" on his on his left arm; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it. Although the tattoo itself is hidden due to the rerebraces he wears. Abilities Martial Prowess: Since switching to a bow and knife combo Ringo has shown to be a very acrobatic and agile fighter who relies on quickly overpowering his opponent with complex kicks that imply a vast understanding of martial arts that resemble Tae-Kwon-Do. He's also capable of a break-dancing style, similar to Capoeira and make use of Muay Thai as well as techniques pulled from various knife fighting practices. His experience and skill with his acrobatics-based fighting style is aggressive and can sometimes be effective enough to drive even a fighter of high caliber and great combat experience into a defensive position. Trick Arrow(s):Archery by far one of Ringo’s favorite past times he’s come to perfect the art as well as design his own application to the style itself. Somewhat of zen sport for him he came to the conclusion that he could develop a series of different delivery methods with such a skill. In time Ringo learned to create his own sealing methods each crafted on the fly much like the flying thunder god technique the seals are used to activate the techniques. Some used much like a lock and key using a basic arrow to set a seal and another to activate it. This comes with a plethora of applications creating several different variants to even the most basic of arrows. Mission/Arc items (List anything you find/recieve during missions under this section. Only DM's can award you with these items. The DM is the person who roleplays the npc side in a mission.) Databook Library Spars/battles Ringo vs Kaylee Ringo Vs Kayle 2 Ringo vs Hitomi Ringo vs Satoshi Ringo vs Kaylee 3 Ringo vs Kuin Casual Ringo vs Kaylee Storyline Missions Training Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Puppet Technique Taijutsu Training Taijutsu Takedown Training Ringo and Kuin Chakra Flow 1/3 Approved By: Heki Category:Characters